thewizardingrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant
}}} | image = File:placeholder.png | names = Ettin | sentience = Sentient | class = Being | danger = XXXX | status = Endangered | height = 20' | lifespan = 75 years }} Giants are very large humanoid creatures and once were found throughout various parts of the world. They are considered less intelligent than humans, but they retain their own language, culture and societal structure. Due to this, they were still classified as beings by the Ministry. Because giants are so large and also not the most cunning of creatures, muggles have had little trouble finding and wiping out entire colonies of giants during the purge. As of right now, giants are the closest race to extinction. To potentially save their numbers from becoming entirely extinct, most colonies have relocated to mountainous wilds in northern Europe. Characteristics While they are humanoid in appearance, it is quite easy to tell the difference between a human and a giant... aside from their height that is. Giants typically have abnormally long, muscular arms with short legs and a very long, barrel shaped torso. Their head is typically square with big ears, small little eyes, and a nose that turns upwards so the nostrils are clearly visible. Their dress is primitive, taking to wearing loin clothes made of animal hide. Colony leaders (Gurgs) and their spouse usually dress more like wizards with cloth trousers, a shirt, and perhaps some decorative jewelry made from animal bone. Giants have no magical abilities of their own and resort to using weapons such and clubs when they need to fight. They are generally regarded as being a naturally violent race and so many wizards and other creatures learn to fear them. There are a few more docile in the bunch, but these gentle giants don't last very long in their colonies with that sort of attitude, and many either die in a fight or run away to live on their own. Half-Giants How anyone could want to have sex with a giant is a mystery, but it happens and sometimes it brings a half-breed into the world. Half-giants have always been pretty discriminated against in wizarding society. Many see them as slow and dangerous, though there is no proof that half-giants have a lesser intelligence than humans. Most half-giants are born of a giant mother who is a runaway from her colony. Runaway giants are renowned for being both smaller and more peaceful that their brethren. Half-giants rarely inherit the giant race's violent nature because of this. Still, it's hard to convince many wizards that these half-breeds won't smash faces in for looking at them wrong. In appearance, half-giants are fairly larger than normal humans. Adults grow to about nine feet in height. They look mostly normal otherwise, few inheriting the odd proportions, barrel chest, or pig-like nose. From their wizarding parent, half-giants are able to use magic and attend Hogwarts. Their wands are abnormally large and usually require a wand-maker to custom make one for them. Known Half-Giants * Character Name * Character Name Category:Race Category:Being Category:XXXX